A Turk's Pressure
by Vampire Turk
Summary: Turk songfic to Billy Joel's "Pressure". Rated for violence and language.


**You have to learn to pace yourself  
Pressure  
You're just like everybody else  
Pressure**

Reno shut his eyes, breathing heavily. "Come on Rudo . . ." His hand clasps his side, blood staining his fingers. The wound is not that deep. It can't be deep.

The other is clutching a handgun, since his electric baton is scrapped.

**You've only had to run so far  
So good  
But you will come to a place  
Where the only thing you feel  
Are loaded guns in your face  
And you'll have to deal with  
Pressure**

"Where the fuck are you guys?"

The Turk stands, his voice low, his face singed with burns. There are black tears and rips in his clothes. He is victorious, another mission completed. But too many casualties on either side – their hostage no longer alive, bargaining power now gone from their grasp.

Too many enemies, not enough allies. And he was separated from the others. A sitting duck trapped on all sides.

**You used to call me paranoid  
Pressure  
But even you cannot avoid  
Pressure**

Bullets rip past his head, one clipping his shoulder. Reno hisses in pain, dropping to the ground and behind a makeshift shield of stone blocks. "Damn it. . ." His stained hand slides in his pocket, pulling out a phone , its cover now smeared with his blood.

_I've gotta reach someone. . ._ The redhead ducked, as an explosion sent several pieces of debris near his hiding spot. _Anyone who can help . . ._

**You turned the tap dance into your crusade  
Now here you are with your faith  
And your Peter Pan advice  
You have no scars on your face  
And you cannot handle  
Pressure**

Another piece of debris pins the Turk's leg, breaking the bone. He grimaces, several tears not allowed to fall down his face. "Shit . . ."

He dials a number, a click and a response from the other end. "Reno, where the hell-?"

"Tseng, I'm pinned out here! Get me some fucking help!" The phone is shot out of his hand, the screen cracked and the phone shattered on the pavement behind him. Reno frantically kicks the debris off and drags his wounded self behind a standing stone wall.

A hand grasps his arm, the gun twisted from his grip. Reno shakes off the hand, just to be hit in his wounded side. He groans, collapsing to the ground just to feel a dagger held at his throat.

**All grown up and no place to go  
Psych 1, Psych 2  
What do you know?  
All your life is channel 13  
Sesame Street  
What does it mean?**

"You never should've come here, Turk." An angry grey glare surrounded by dark hair peered down at him. "You lowlife scum."

A green haired female in SOLDIER getup holds him down, her knee against his hurt side and her free gloved hand tightly holding his wounded shoulder. The blade is replaced by her grasp, her fingers tightening around his throat.

**Pressure**

Reno gasps coughing. "Te-Terra . . ." His hand tries to pry her fingers loose.

"Don't give me that," the girl scowls, jamming the blade in place of her knee, making a pained cry escape his lips. "You bastard."

**I'm sure you'll have some cosmic rationale  
But here you are with your faith  
And your Peter Pan advice  
You have no scars on your face  
And you cannot handle  
Pressure**

Reno manages to break out from underneath Terra, shoving her off. She pins the redhead against the wall scowling, jerking out the blade from his side.

"You don't deserve to live," she snarls, pressing the blade close to his throat.

**Pressure  
Pressure**

Reno hears several gunshots, the girl holding him in place freezing. Her face reveals shock, the blade clattering to the ground. Both eyes close, her form collapsing against his. The redhead grips her shoulder, catching her for a moment. His teal eyes catch two bullet wounds in her back, a third in her thigh.

". . . Terra . . ." The Turk slowly drops to the ground, holding the girl gingerly.

"Reno, are you okay?" The redhead glances up to see two of his comrades. Elena and Rude - the bald one holding his fallen handgun, the blonde clutching a weapon

of her own.

"Shiva – what happened?"Elena drops to his level, helping their wounded teammate stand. Reno grimaces, limping on his broken shin.

"Long story, Lena." Reno forces a smile, masking the pain. Rude takes the redhead from Elena and they depart, leaving the battlefield – casualties and all its destruction behind.

**One, two, three, four**

**Pressure**


End file.
